When Worlds Collide
by silverstar62
Summary: When three modern day girls get transported to Middle Earth, insanity is sure to follow. Humor is a third genre. Read and review. First fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**LOTR story - Chapter One**_

**(A/N: I wish for you to read this author note before reading the chapter. This chapter was originally named 'OMG MY T.V. SENDS YOU TO OTHER DIMENSIONS BY SUCKING YOU INTO IT WHICH TOTALLY FREAKS YOU OUT!', which, by the way, is meant to be said in one breath, but the title wouldn't fit. Anyway, I wrote this chapter a while back. I know it isn't the greatest thing in the world, but I hope that you will enjoy it and trust me when I say that it will hopefully get better throughout the story. If you don't like it then, hey, I'm not making you read it. You don't have to read it if you don't like it. Just one more thing, feel free to review and give opinions, advice, suggestions, etc. It will be much appreciated. Thanks for reading. - Jen)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own LOTR or any of its characters. I do own my characters, fanfic, and ideas.**

"blah" **- speaking **

**_'blah' _- thinking (thinking will be in italic)**

**blah - change of scenery**

**Chapter One**

Shine and Rebal were at Jen-Jen's house for the sleepover they had planned earlier that day. It was around 8:00p.m. Parents were out for the evening and her sister was with her fiance. They were all alone in the house. The pizza guy just came and delivered some delicious cheese and pepperoni pizza. Shine and Rebal were in the kitchen getting the pizza while Jen-Jen prepared the movie. They were going to watch Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.

**in the kitchen**

"Do we have to watch LOTR?" Rebal asked.

"I guess." replied Shine.

_'**I wonder how Jen can watch that movie so much without getting bored of it.' **_Thought Rebal.

**in the living room**

Jen-Jen walked out from her room and into the living room. She took the movie out of its case and turned on the dvd player. She put the dvd in and waited for the menu screen to come up before putting down the remote and heading into the kitchen. "Hey! Are you guys almost done?" Jen-Jen asked Shine and Rebal.

They replied at the same time, "Almost. Just wait in the living room."

"Aye Aye, chiefs. Just make sure you turn off the light in here when you're done."

"Sure."

Jen-Jen walked out of the kitchen and turned off the lights in the rest of the house except for a few lamps around the living room and in the foyer. She came back into the living room, set up the bed for her beloved Jack Russel Terrier, Chloe, and sat in her father's favorite red chair.

**(A/N: That chair is actually quite comfortable to sleep in. I should know since my friends took over my bedroom at my sleepover birthday party, and I was forced into the living room along with one of my other friends that had to sleep on the couch while I got the red chair. Very comfortable to sleep in, except when you wake up and find that your neck is hurting from it. Anyway, enough rambling, BACK TO THE STORY!) **

It was all quiet in the room except you could hear Shine and Rebal laughing about a joke and Rebal screaming, "WE MUST DANCE LIKE THE SQUIRRELS THAT ARE IN THE HOUSE!"** _'Oh my gosh. Squirrels? She's definitely talking about herself.' _**Jen thought, fighting off the urge to roll her eyes.

The menu screen for the movie was playing over and over on the t.v. and all Jen-Jen could do was stare at it as if she was in a trance. She got up and slowly walked over to the t.v. screen and touched it lightly with her hand. **_'I wish I could go there.' _**She thought. All of the sudden, the screen started glowing and Jen's hand was being sucked into the t.v. _'** WTF! ', **_was all she could think. Her right arm was quickly being sucked into it. She tried putting her right foot on the t.v. so she could try to get her arm out, but her leg was starting to get sucked in too.

"Well, this stinks...SHINE, REBAL, SOMEBODY HELP ME!", was all she could say. Shine and Rebal rushed into the room and stared at Jen. When the entire bottom half of Jen's body and her right arm was in the screen, she screamed, "GET ME OUT PLEASE, HELP!"

They snapped out of their thoughts and rushed over to her to help. She was still getting pulled in at a fast rate. Only her head and half of her left arm was left. Shine and Rebal ran over and tried to pull Jen out of the problem she was in.

She gave one last cry for help as her face was sucked in also. Rebal was trying to pull Jen out while Shine was keeping hold on Rebal. Jen was still able to hold on with her hand while they tried to pull her out. Then, as Jen's hand started going in, Rebal started to get sucked in too.

Rebal, who was now trying to get out, let go of Jen's hand and Jen disappeared into the t.v. "Jen!" They screamed. Shine was not able to pull Rebal out on her own and got pulled in too. All Shine felt after that was a feeling that she was falling as darkness clouded her mind and she blacked out. **_'This can't be happening.'_** were Shine's last thoughts.

**(A/N: Not too bad, was it? I promise to make it better. As I said before, I wrote this chapter quite a long time ago, so it is very rusty.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOTR story - Chapter Two**_

**(A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews! Because of your support, I have decided to release the second chapter sooner than planned. This one will not be as boring as the last one, I hope. It will hopefully have more humor in it too. If you haven't already guessed it, Jen, Shine, and Rebal are based off of me and my two best friends in the whole world. Again, thanks so much for the reviews and support! Read and review! - Jen)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own LOTR or its characters. I do, however, own this fanfic, my characters, and my ideas. **

"blah" **- speaking**

**_'blah' _- thinking **

**Chapter Two**

**_'Omg! Where am I?', _**was Shine's first thought as she woke up. She looked around and found herself lying on the ground in a wooded area. She soon spotted Rebal lying a few feet away from her, asleep. Jen-Jen, however, was no where to be found. She stood up and walked over to Rebal. "Rebal...", Shine started poking her. "Rebal, wake up!" She tried to wake Rebal up a few more times, but Rebal didn't even stir. "Fine, sleep...OH LOOK! THERE GOES A SQUIRREL!", Shine yelled.

"COUSIN?" Screamed Rebal, now fully awake. "Wait, where's Jen? And where are we?", said Rebal, now fully aware of their surroundings.

Shine's reply was simple, "I don't know."

"To which question? And where's the squirrel..."

"Both."

"Actually, I am up here.", said something out of nowhere.

"Jen is that you?", asked Shine.

"No, I'm the ghost of Christmas past, of course it's me.", came the sarcastic remark.

"Where are you?", asked Rebal.

"Oh, I don't know. Where is my voice coming from?", was the reply.

Shine guessed, "Uhhhh, above us."

"Good, now look up." Shine and Rebal looked up and there was Jen, stuck in the tree. They looked at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Jen just wiggled until she was able to get loose, jumped down from the tree and replied, "Well, that wasn't so bad." Shine just stopped laughing and Rebal began to mumble incoherently about her pants.

**(A/N: Yes, I know Rebal seems weird, but she is based on one of my friends whose nickname is Rebal and this is her personality.) **

Shine turned around and there was an arrow right in front of her face. They were suddenly surrounded by several people with arrows pointed straight at them.

Jen couldn't think of much to say, "Well, this is something you don't see everyday. Elves pointing arrows at people doesn't happen very often. I feel lucky."

**_'Ooohhhhhh, pointy ears.', _**was Shine's first thought.

One of them spoke up, "You are going to have to come with us. We shall take you to Lord Elrond in Rivendell." The elves led them through the forest and always kept an eye on Shine, Rebal, and Jen. The three girls could only think one thought,**_ 'I must be dreaming... or maybe the t.v. killed us.'_**

They walked for about an hour through the woods and at last saw Rivendell coming into view. "Wow, it looks even better in person than through the t.v.", said Jen. The elves just stared at her weirdly, but said nothing. They finally came to Rivendell. All the elves they passed by stared at them weirdly.

Shine, Jen, and Rebal assumed it was because they were dressed in modern pajamas. Jen was wearing a grey shirt with an upside-down cat that says "I don't do mornings" with a black tanktop under it and Big Dog shorts that say "Attitude is everything", Shine was wearing an oversize ASU T-shirt with pj pants that say "sushi" and have dead fish all over them, and Rebal was wearing a long, silky, blue toga with white polka dots on it and black AR pants. So, you can imagine the looks they were getting.

They were led to a library like area filled with books. Lord Elrond sat there in a chair, reading. He looked up when they came in.

One of the elves spoke, "Lord Elrond, we found these three girls in the woods. How they got there or where they are from, we do not know. They are certainly dressed unusually. We will leave you to decide their fate."

Jen then spoke up, "So, you mean I'm not dreaming?" The elves looked at her like she was this crazy, insane woman weilding a Chainsaw of Bloody Dismemberment. Jen was too busy thinking to care that everyone was looking at her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She fainted.

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with her sarcasm for a while." Commented Rebal.

Elrond spoke up, "I have known for a long while that you would show up. You are welcome to stay here. There are three bedrooms ready for you. My daughter, Arwen, will take you to them."

The door opened and Arwen walked into the room. "Hello, I am Arwen. Follow me please.", she said and slowly walked out the door.

Jen was shaken awake by Rebal who said, "Come on Jen, time to go." Jen sat up, rubbing her eyes and said, "You'll never guess the crazy dream I just had. I dreamt that we were in..." She opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"Rivendell?" Rebal finished for her. Jen almost fainted again except for the fact that Rebal was dragging her to her feet.

The girls made a move to follow Arwen, but Elrond spoke up, "One more thing, do not wander very often. If you do, do not wander far, there are things you may find that you should not. Just a word of caution." This only made the girls want to wander more and it also made them curious about what they could find that they should not, but they said nothing and just nodded their head, and they followed Arwen out the door.

They were led through the hall and outside, past a large area with a lot of chairs and a podium. They already knew what this was for but Shine couldn't help asking, "Arwen, what is that area for?"

Arwen, who had been quiet, was surprised at their question. "That area is for meetings. There shall be a council in a few days to decide the fate of the Ring. My father may invite you to the council, but that has yet to be decided.", she answered.

Shine was secretly doing a happy dance inside at the thought of meeting Legolas, who is the HOT elf as she likes to call him.**_ 'w00t! I get to meet Leggy-kun!', _**Shine thought. Rebal wasn't listening to the conversation much, she was secretly plotting how she would take over Middle Earth.

**(A/N: Another trait of Rebal.)**

Rebal was thinking, **_'How should I take over? You know, this place reminds me of that card game, Munchkin. I wonder if they have items like those here?' _**While Rebal was chuckling to herself thinking about taking over Middle Earth, weilding her Big, Black Boots of Butt-Kicking, with the help of the most evil, horrid, modern day villan ever: the Insurance Salesman, somewhere out of Rebal's nuclear war fantasy, Shine was still thinking about meeting Legolas.

Arwen started laughing to herself. Jen, being her nosy self, had to ask, "What is so funny?" Then, Rebal and Shine snapped back to reality and listened to why she was laughing.

Arwen's reply was simple, "You should have more caution of what you think about, elves have the power to hear what other people are thinking."

"Oh, that's awesome. I wish I could do that.", Jen replied. Shine was blushing and Rebal was mumbling incoherently about how her plan, that reeks of unspeakably awful indescribable horror, is ruined. Jen laughed at them, "You guys are so pathetic. At least, I don't think my thoughts outloud. Wait, did that even make sense? Oh no, brain malfunction!"

Shine and Rebal laughed at her. "And you call us pathetic?", Rebal said while trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to bubble up in her throat again. Finally, Arwen led them to a door and they walked inside. The girls gasped at the sight of the beautiful room. It had sunlight pouring into it from all sides of the room and even from the ceiling, the bed was along the back wall and the sheets were so shiny and pure white that you were afraid to touch them thinking that they would fall apart. There was a vanity with a large mirror on the left side of the room, a large doorway to the left of the bed that led to an enormous balcony, and another door to the right of the bed that leads to the bathroom. Chairs were in the room in various places.

**(A/N: Imagine the bathroom for yourself, because I am too lazy to come up with one) **

After a few minutes of staring Arwen said, "This is your room Rebal. Shine's room is to the left of this one and Jen's is to the left of Shine's. Their rooms look exactly like this one except the furniture and main colors of Shine's room are light purple and Jen's furniture and main colors are blue. In your rooms you will find that baths are ready for you and you have dresses laying out for you to put on since I seriously doubt you all will want to wear your current clothes." The girls looked down at their attire and blushed excpet for Rebal, she just smirked.

"Thanks Arwen, we will find and take care of everything. Maybe we can hang out later and talk or something. You could show us around and tell us what you do here for fun.", Shine said. Arwen smiled and said, "That would be nice. I will be reading a book in the council area, so just come and get me when you are finished."

Arwen left the room. The girls just stared at each other. Finally, Jen spoke up, "So, I guess we aren't dreaming." "I guess not. You are kinda happy that we aren't since you are going to get to meet your favorite character, Jen.", Shine replied. Rebal just screamed, "WHO CARES! I wanna have fun!" Shine and Jen just shruged and went off to find their rooms.

**(A/N: If you do not know what Munchkin is, it is a really fun card game. It has elves, monsters, dwarfs, halflings, weird weapons (Chainsaw of Bloody Dismemberment and Boots of Butt-Kicking), and weird villans and monsters (Insurance Salesman), and stuff like that in it. So, I thought I should mention it somewhere since I love the game, and it reminds me of Lord of the Rings whenever I see it. I'm sorry to all the people it confuses.)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOTR story - Chapter Three**_

**(A/N: Hey! I have decided to post this chapter with hopes of more reviews. I need reviews or I'll think that people don't really like the story. If you like it, please tell me. I'll leave the story at this chapter for a while. If you want me to keep posting, please review. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Your support is much appreciated. Please, read and review. On with the story! - Jen)**

"blah"** - speaking**

**_'blah' _- thinking **

**Chapter Three**

Jen emerged from her room a few hours later wearing a orange dress with a v-neck and flare sleeves with black lining the bottom of the dress and sleeves, complete with a gold lining around her waist and white boots. The dress was really beautiful and Jen loved it. She came out of her room to find the hallway empty. She guessed that Rebal and Shine weren't done and she decided to sit on a bench and wait for them to come out. While she waited she stared out over Rivendell and thought about what they would do now.** _'We may have to go to the council.' _**She thought. Another thought came to her mind, **_'What is our purpose here? Surely, when people watch the movie, they don't get sucked into their t.v. Are we supposed to go on the journey with them?'_ **As she was sitting on the bench, thinking about what to do now that they are there, Shine came out into the hallway from her room.

Shine was wearing almost the exact same dress as Jen except Shine's was dark green and it didn't have the black lining on the bottom of the dress and sleeves and Shine was wearing black boots. Shine looked at Jen and walked over to her. With a sigh she said, "So, you're telling me I have to wear the elvish dress, but I don't get the ears! What a rip off!"

Jen laughed and stood up. "Stop complaining, at least the guy you can't wait to meet is taller than you." She said.

Shine started laughing, "So true."

At that moment the door to Rebal's room opened and Rebal emerged wearing a purple dress that went down to her knees with flare sleeves and grey boots. "Do I have to wear this?" Rebal complained.

Jen was grinning. "Well, you don't exactly see us wearing jeans and a Hot Topic shirt, do you?" She said. Rebal gave Jen a don't-talk-to-me-again-or-I-shall-suffocate-you-with-duct-tape look. Jen just looked away and tried not to laugh while grinning.

Shine, who didn't want this to turn into a war, suggested, "Hey, why don't we go and find Arwen? She is probably waiting for us at the council area like she said she would."

Jen and Rebal snapped out of their thoughts and said, "Sure." They walked along the halls and admired the beauty of Rivendell with all of the nature that surrounds it. It took them a few minutes of getting lost and thinking before they reached the council area. When they got there they were surprised to see Elrond there, but Arwen was no where in sight. They walked up to Lord Elrond and asked him where Arwen was, because she was supposed to show them around.

"I am sorry. My daughter had to go somewhere very urgently. The road has become very dangerous and she must go and seek out the ringbearer. She should be back by nightfall, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. There are many enemies that shall most likely slow her down." Elrond replied.

Before they could say anything he spoke up again, "You three are also invited to the secret council to take place in two days. I advise you to show up here early, it will start during the afternoon sometime." Jen and Shine nodded while Rebal just glared at the ground with a look that said I-wish-I-had-duct-tape.

The day seemed to drag on forever as the girls could find nothing to do since they are from modern times, and in Rivendell there was no modern food** (A/N: gasps)**,t.v.** (A/N: gasps again)**,or modern music** (A/N: chokes and dies)**.They just sat on their balconies most of the day except for meals. Their balconies overlooked most of Rivendell, and they could see the main entrance, so they could see anyone that comes in or goes out. They were waiting for Arwen to return, but that showed no sign of happening that day. Finally, it was the evening and the girls were happy to get to bed so that tomorrow would come, and they would hopefully see Arwen again. They got into sleeping gowns and crawled into their beds ready to have a peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, their sleep was far from peaceful.

**(A/N: I think I'm getting better at this, lol. Read and review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

LOTR story - Chapter Four

((Author's friend's note: G-nell's (silverstar) computer monitor died on her. So she won't be able to update for a while. Thankfully, she sent me (Shine, yes, the one in the story) most of the chapters she has already written through email, so I will update for her until her technical dificulties are over. w00! ))

"..." - speaking

'...' - thinking

Chapter Four

Their sleep was farther from peace as they felt as if they were falling into darkness. Suddenly, they hit the hard ground. They opened their eyes and were surprised to see each other. Jen was the first to speak up, "Are we all having this dream together?" "I guess so. I am definitely having a dream, or is it a nightmare.", replied Rebal. "I'm dreaming too.", said Shine. They looked at where they were and were surprised to see that they were standing on the side of a river. They saw a horse running toward them at a fast rate. They saw that Arwen was on the horse and Frodo was wrapped in a cloak in front of her. She rode over to the side of the river that they were on and turned back around.

The girls saw the ringwraiths on the other side of the river and they saw Arwen talking but they couldn't hear anything. Then, the ringwraiths started coming across the river. The girls started backing away slowly from the river, suddenly scared of them. They saw Arwen mouthing something, even though they couldn't hear her they knew what she was doing. Suddenly, the river started rising and a wall of water started going toward the ringwraiths. The ringwraiths were washed away with the water. The girls looked back to Arwen to see her on the ground, crying, holding Frodo and then everything started going dark. The girls felt as if they were falling into darkness again.

They suddenly shot straight up, awake in their beds, sweating and breathing heavily. It was dark outside and all they could hear were the sounds of night. They got out of bed and ran to their balconies. They looked at each other and Jen said, "Did you guys have the same dream about the wall of water?" Rebal and Shine nodded. They all of the sudden heard the hooves of a horse and looked toward the entrance to Rivendell to see Arwen riding up. The girls ran back into their rooms and out into the hallway and ran to go greet Arwen, and ask her questions that needed answering. They ran out towards the entrance toward Arwen, who was getting off her horse, carrying Frodo in her arms.

"Hey Arwen, we have to talk to you.", Shine said as they ran over to her. Frodo looked up at the girls with a blank expression in his eyes. "In a little while, I must get him to be healed or he could die.", Arwen said while running off into one of the hallway. The girls just stood there and stared after her. Jen's shocked expression turned into one of amusement, and she started to smile. She then started to chuckle to herself, and soon the chuckle turned into a hysterical fit of laughter. Shine and Rebal, who was actually paying attention through all of this, stared at her with weird expressions on their faces. "Why are you laughing when she just said that your dood could die?", Shine said. Jen just said, "Nothing. Nevermind." "Jen you had better tell us before I suffocate you with duct tape.", yelled Rebal, who was shaking Jen.

Jen ran away from them and turned back and said, "Well, one reason, my dear friend Rebal, is that you have no duct tape to suffocate me with, and the other reason, my dear friend Shine, is that we already know that he is going to be alright and so you have nothing to worry about." Shine just replied with, "Oh yeah. I forgot. But still, us being here could change the things that are supposed to happen and they could become something entirely different." Jen just said, "Well, whether or not that is true, we still know that he is going to be alright." Shine nodded. Rebal just glared at Jen with a don't-talk-to-me-again-or-I-shall-suffocate-you-with-duct-tape-in-my-dreams look. Jen yawned and said, "Come on. I'm tired. Let's go back to bed." She started walking toward her room. Shine and Rebal followed and went to their own rooms. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night and woke up rather early the next morning.

Well, Jen woke up early because she was eager to talk to Arwen and see Frodo. Rebal and Shine decided to sleep in. Jen emerged from her room wearing a peach colored off the shoulder dress with sleeves that were tight on the upper arm but flared at the elbow and went down to her knees with white boots. While Shine and Rebal were still sleeping, Jen took a tour of Rivendell with Arwen and learned a few things about Rivendell and elves. Also, Jen told her about the dream that she, Shine, and Rebal had. "That did happen. I was bringing Frodo here while being chased by them. He was fataly stabbed by one of them and needed to be brought here immediately. He almost didn't make it, but I managed to get him here just in time.", Arwen replied surprised that they had a dream of it. They were walking back to the rooms when Arwen said, "I believe that you three have appeared here out of your world because you must go on the journey. I am not certain, but it is what I believe."

As they reached the rooms, Shine and Rebal came out of their rooms yawning. Shine's dress was black on the flare sleeves and the skirt part of the dress was black with red lining the bottom. The torso of the dress was red. She also had on black boots. Rebal's dress was a simple strapless, dark green dress and black boots. "So, you're finally awake.", Jen said chuckling to herself. "Yeah, well, that's how late you wake up when you sleep in.", Rebal replied. "Why were you up so early Jen?", asked Shine. "Oh, I got up early because I was eager to have a tour of Rivendell and to go and visit Frodo, but I can't visit him yet. Now it's you guys turn to take the tour while I will probably sit on my balcony." With that said, Jen disappeared into her room and onto the balcony.

Arwen took Shine and Rebal on a tour of Rivendell. While they were walking Arwen asked, "I noticed that Jen has taken a liking to Frodo." Shine laughed and Rebal smirked. "Is it that obvious?", a random voice from above said. Arwen, Rebal, and Shine stopped walking and looked up to see Jen looking down on them with an obvious blush on her face. It turns out that at that moment they had been walking under the balconies and hadn't noticed. "Yes, since you were so happy when we were walking to the room he was staying in, also the look on your face when we were told that we were not allowed in there yet. Also, I have been reading some of your thoughts. They can be a little revealing.", replied Arwen. Jen just mumbled something inaudible and drew back onto the balcony. 'This could turn out bad.', Jen thought as she drifted off to sleep on the balcony, watching Arwen, Shine, and Rebal resume the tour.

When Shine and Rebal came back to their rooms after the tour of Rivendell, they both went out onto their balconies. (Their balconies are all right next to each other if you haven't noticed by now.) They sat down and looked over at Jen, who was still taking a nap. Rebal picked up a small rock and threw it at Jen, and it hit her in the head. Jen flinched just a little, but didn't open her eyes. Rebal picked up another one, but before she could throw it Jen said with her eyes still closed, "Don't even think about it Rebal." Rebal dropped the rock and started mumbling incoherently about how her game was ruined. Shine just shook her head at the two. Shine looked over at Jen, who had finally opened her eyes and was examining the big, bruised bump on her head from Rebal's rock, and said, "While we were on the tour Gandalf came. We met him and told him about you and how you already had the tour and were just taking a nap. He said for us to say hello to you for him."

Jen looked at her and said, "Really? Wow, I wish I could've been there. I'll have to go and see him." "I'm afraid that will be almost impossible. He is spending most of his time in Frodo's room, which anyone but him is not allowed.", Shine replied. Jen let out a big sigh, "Oh well, there's always the council tomorrow. And we know that Frodo will be awake by that time, unless we somehow changed that due to the fact that you two met Gandalf." "I didn't do it!", Rebal suddenly screamed from her chair. Shine shook her head while trying not to laugh. Jen just had to raise an eyebrow at her and said, "Well, ok then." They suddenly looked toward the entrance to Rivendell as if something was telling them to. What they saw, or what Shine and Jen saw, made them all giddy inside. Rebal just stared at the newcomers with a you-shall-become-my-minions-in-taking-over-the-world look. 


	5. Chapter 5

LOTR story - Chapter Five

((Shine's Note: Yes, I'm still updating for Jen, I wanted to go ahead and put this chapter up too, since I think she mentioned something about putting more than one up since she hasn't updated in a while. On with the story!))

"..." - speaking

'...' - thinking

... - change of scenery

Chapter Five

As they were looking over toward the entrance, they saw the other three hobbits and Aragorn come up. Jen thought of how the hobbits would be excited to see Bilbo. The girls had met Bilbo on there first night there and talked with him often at meals, but didn't see him very often during the day since he was usually resting in his room or finishing his book. He liked to be alone most of the time. The girls knew that and they respected his privacy. They remember when they were still in their world, being interrupted during private time too many times. Shine and Rebal got up to go make their beds since they didn't have a chance when they woke up.

Jen was sitting and staring at the newcomers with a blank expression and watched as Gandalf goes to greet them and how happy they are to see him. 'I wish we could be that happy. I miss everyone back home too much to be full of happiness.', she thought. One tear, just one tear, rolled down the right side of her face. She just wiped it away. She was still looking at the newcomers when one of the hobbits, that was looking around, spotted her on the balcony. They turned around and started telling the others, but before they could see her, Jen went back into her room. 'It's best if they don't see us until the council', she thought.

Down to the hobbits

"But I promise guys. I saw a girl watching us from right over there.", Pippin said, pointing to where Jen just was. "Sure, whatever you say. I doubt it since it's your aim to joke around all the time when you should be acting more mature.", replied Sam. Pippin insisted, "But I'm serious. If you don't believe me I can tell you what she looked like. She had a sort of light pink dress on and she had really short, light brown hair. You'll see her around and then you'll be saying sorry to me." Aragorn had long gone to look for Arwen since he didn't really want to get into this arguement. As they continued to argue, Gandalf kept staring at the spot Pippin had pointed to. He was pretty sure he knew who was staring at them, he knew for a fact, especially from hearing Pippin's description of the girl. He was thinking to himself, 'What are you up to Jen? You know that no one is allowed to see you or your friends until the council tomorrow.' The hobbits, Gandalf, and Aragorn, who had just been told by Arwen that she had to attend to something, all went to get something to eat.

back to the girls

Arwen, who had told Aragorn that she had business to attend to, came to Shine and Rebal's rooms and told them that they were to have a meeting in Jen's room. After everyone was in there, sitting comfortably on either a chair or the bed, Arwen stood up and started to speak. "You three know as well as I do that no one, besides me, my father, Gandalf, and Bilbo, is allowed to talk to you, or see you until the council. Jen was almost seen by all of the hobbits, but luckily Pippin was the only one that saw her since he got inside the room before the othes could. Also, since Pippin tends to joke around a lot, none of the other hobbits believed that he saw her, which is a very good thing. I have called this meeting to tell you what you need to do in order to stay hidden until the council tomorrow.", she said.

The girls nodded, somewhat following Arwen. Arwen continued, "You will need to stay in your rooms most of the day. If you need anything, like books, food, or other things, just say my name in your mind and I should be able to hear you and come. You will still be able to attend meals, but you must sit as far away from the guests as you can and try not to attract any attention to yourselves. To help that, you might want to hide your ears, so that anyone who sees you, if they do, will think you're Rivendell elves. You will still be able to go in the halls, but not often, and you must wear a cloak and hide your face, and try to walk in the shadows as much as possible. You might have to wear cloaks at meals but that has yet to be decided necessary by my father yet. Ok, that should be all. Do any of you have any questions?"

Shine raised her hand. Arwen pointed to her, "Yes. Shine." Shine let out a big sigh, took and deep breath and said, "Wha?" Rebal snickered, Jen fell off the bed, and Arwen giggled. Arwen explained it again, but a bit slower so Shine could catch everything that was being said. After Arwen was finished, Shine said, "Oh, ok. I got it now."

Throughout the day, the girls were able to stay well hidden from anyone. They wore cloaks everywhere, finally decided by Lord Elrond, and tried to walk in the shadows most of the time. They decided to go to dinner with their cloaks on and were barely noticed except for a few often glances from the hobbits. Frodo still hadn't woken up. Sam barely ever left his side, except for meals of course. Merry and Pippin visited him often but were talking to Bilbo or playing outside whenever they could, trying to be optimistic about Frodo's recovery. Jen was finally allowed to go see him, but only when no one else was around. She hadn't gone to see him yet because she wanted to make something for him first.

That evening, around sunset, Shine and Jen went out to go pick some flowers in a field that Arwen showed them on the tour of Rivendell. Rebal decided to stay in her room, plotting, but made them promise to pick her some flowers. They sat down in the field of flowers, about five feet away from each other, and started picking and making bouquets and crowns out of flowers. Jen and Shine made crowns for each other and they each made one for Rebal. They also made small bouquets for themselves, and they both worked together to make one for Rebal. Shine started running around in the flowers, picking up random ones to give to random people, for a few minutes when she spotted Jen making this giant bouquet of different colored flowers. Shine ran over to her and said, "Hey Jen, that's a big bouquet. All the pretty colors. So pretty. Who's it for?"

"Like you even need to ask who it's for.", replied Jen with a small, but noticeable smile. Shine didn't respond but she thought, 'Hmmm, maybe Rebal and I need to play matchmaker.' Soon after that, Jen finished the bouquet. They were walking back to the rooms to give Rebal their flowers, making sure to stay in the shadows as best as they could, when Arwen came up to them. "Hey, those are pretty bouquets and crowns you guys made." "Thanks.", they replied each handing Arwen a flower. Before they walked away, Arwen spoke again, "Oh Jen, I just want to tell you that Frodo will have no more visitors this evening, so you are free to go see him whenever you like." Jen let out a breath of relief, "That's good. I thought for a minute that I wasn't going to be able to give him this bouquet of flowers I made for him." Arwen smiled and Shine said in her mind what she had said earlier about the matchmaker thing while looking at Arwen.

Arwen smiled nodded towards Shine and said, "Well, I had better get going. I promised to meet Aragorn tonight. Goodbye." With that said, she walked away, Jen and Shine murmured their goodbyes and went on their way to Rebal's room. When they got there, Rebal opened the door and yanked them inside. They gave Rebal her bouquet and crowns. "Finally, it took you guys a while.", she said. Shine replied, "Well, we would've been here a lot sooner if Jen hadn't had the urge to make a certain hobbit a huge bouquet of flowers." Jen held up the bouquet, beaming as if it were her birthday and she had just gotten what she always wanted. "Dang Jen, that is a lot of flower power.", Rebal said, staring wide eyed at the bouquet. Jen just rolled her eyes, fastened her cloak, and walked out the door, bouquet in hand, mumbling something about Rebal talking like a hippy.

Rebal just glared at Jen until the door closed, then she turned to Shine and said, "If looks could kill, Jen would be dead eight feet under." Shine dared to speak, "Uhhhh, don't you mean six feet under, Rebal?" "No, I mean eight feet under.", she said glaring at the door. "But the usual way to say it is six feet under.", Shine whispered. Rebal, who was now looking at Shine, said, "I know, but I won't show any mercy. I'll knock her down two more feet." Shine, who at that point started backing away from Rebal towards the door, said, "Yeah. I'll just go now." Shine then frantically ran towards the door, flung it open, and ran out towards her room as if a flying purple people eater was after her. Rebal came and closed the door soon after. Shine and Rebal, who at that point had nothing to do, both decided to retire for the night.

Jen

Jen closed the door and could hear Rebal and Shine talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She sighed, fastened her cloak for the second time, and started walking across Rivendell, bouquet in hand, towards Frodo's room. Luckily, not many people were out, so she didn't have to hide from any people. When she got there, Gandalf was standing outside the door. She walked up to him and said, "Hey! What are you doing here?" He looked at her and said, "Oh. I was waiting for you to arrive. I was making sure that no one else came in here." "Well, thanks. Am I allowed to go inside now?", she asked. "Oh, yes. Go right ahead. I'll stand guard.", he said, stepping to the side to let her in the room. Gandalf took his spot in front of the doorway after she went inside.

When she went inside, she lowered the hood of her cloak with one hand, the bouquet still in the other hand. She looked at him. He looked so peaceful, Jen couldn't help but smile. She slowly walked over, put the bouquet beside him on the bed, and sat down next to him on the edge of the bed. She just sat there and stared at him for a few minutes and finally said, "Well, I'm finally here. I get to see you at last. I made that bouquet of flowers especially for you in hopes that you feel better soon." She couldn't reveal that she already knew he was going to be ok. Even though he's sleeping, he might still be able to hear her. She, who was just overcome by an uncontrollable urge, suddenly reached out and touched the side of his face.

As soon as she touched it, she withdrew back all of the sudden, aware of what she was doing. He stirred and opened his eyes a little. Jen held her breath, knowing that her, Shine, and Rebal's cover could be blown. When his vision cleared and he took in his surroundings, he looked around as if trying to place where he was. His eyes rested on Jen at that point, who was too shocked to speak. 'Oh no. He wasn't supposed to wake up until tomorrow.', she thought. Then, she remembered what Shine said about how them being there could change things that were to happen and make them totally different. Before he could see her anymore, she lifted the hood of her cloak back up over her face, stood up, and proceeded to the door.

She was about to walk out the door when he called to her, "Wait." She turned around, the cloak still hiding her face. "Who are you?", he asked. "You'll find out soon, but right now, the answer is better left unsaid.", Jen replied. She quickly walked over to where he was now sitting up in the bed, and bent down and kissed him quickly on the cheek. She stood there for a few more seconds, studying the light shade of pink that his cheeks were turning, and then walked and fast and quiet as she could toward and out the door. Once she got out, she saw Gandalf. "How did it go?", he asked. "It went fine. He's awake now, you can go see him. I'm going to retire for the night. Goodnight.", Jen replied, walking away. 'That's very odd behavior from Jen. She's usually quite talkative.', he thought.

Jen walked into her room and closed the door. She tossed off the cloak and sat on her bed. She sighed, "I can't believe I did that, I am embarrasing myself." She thought about it for a few more minutes, getting ready for bed at the same time. She finally got all ready and crawled into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Frodo

Gandalf watched Jen walk off until he couldn't see her anymore. He walked back to Frodo's room and went inside. There was Frodo, sitting up in bed just as Jen left him, staring at the floor, his cheeks still a light shade of pink. "Well, has someone taken a liking to a certain guest that just left.", said Gandalf with a bit of a smile. Frodo looked up at Gandalf and made him tell why he had not shown up earlier. After they were finished talking about that, Frodo went to a different subject, "That girl. The one who was in here earlier. Who is she?"

Gandalf chuckled, "It is not my place to say. If she didn't tell you then I won't either. You shall find out tomorrow anyway. There is a council tomorrow. She will be there, no cloak over her. Did you, by any chance, get to see her face?" Frodo thought for a minute and finally said, "Just a glimpse. Not a lot." "Well, that may be for the best. I shall be here to wake you up tomorrow. I suggest you get a good night rest now. Oh, by the way, that bouquet of flowers by your bed, that's from the girl that visited you. Well, I'll leave you so you can get some rest now. Good Night." With that said, Gandalf walked out the door. Frodo looked at the bouquet and smiled, wanting to know about this so-called mystery girl and couldn't wait until he saw her tomorrow. He fell asleep almost immediately. Tomorrow would decide the fate of the Ring.

((This is the end of my updating for one day, but please leave lots of reviews for G-nell, she works really hard on this story. Have a good day everyone)) 


End file.
